Her Dreams
by imfabulous85
Summary: Lucy Heartifillia has been having really strange dreams, her dreams always end at the same moment. She meets a strange and mysterious woman on her mission who wants to help her with her dreams. Lately Lucy has been depressed because every time she sees Natsu, he is always with Lisanna. Will Lucy figure out what her dreams are about? Will Natsu finally realize Lucy likes him?


**Konnichiwa mina-san! c: **

**This is my first fan-fiction. **

**I hope you will all enjoy! **

***I do not own Fairy Tail, all Fairy Tail rights go to the one and only, Hiro Mashima!* **

* * *

Chapter One

Lucy's P.O.V

There were fire sparks, the wind was howling, the whole place was getting destroyed and I was… I suddenly woke up, I figured it was just a dream, a dream that I've dreamt of for a couple of weeks already. I got out of bed, went to get dressed and ready. I put on a jumper and a mini skirt, not what I usually wear but I thought of having a change. I decided to go head to the guild, even though it was no use because I'm being ignored by everyone at the moment. My rent is due soon, so I probably should get a mission on the request board.

As I opened the guild doors, I straight away went to the request board and tried to look for a mission that would be able to my rent and also have some money left for shopping. I found a job that would pay my rent and have left over money for shopping! The mission was to help the client to get to their destination. I went over to Mira, "Hey Mira, I'd like to do this mission." I said with a smile. "Lucy, are you sure about doing that job, because like you know, you're not really strong for this." Natsu said, standing next to me. Wow, he finally says something to me, wow.

I ignored him, "I'll let the master know, when you are leaving?" Mira asked. "Tonight, the job is supposed to go on for about two weeks." I said still ignoring Natsu, Mira looked uncertain about me doing the job but then she put a smile because I wanted to do this. "Well good luck! Please stay safe!" Mira said, I nodded and I walked out of the guild. I went to my apartment and packed some things before I go. I also went downstairs to the landlady; she wished me luck and hoped that I'd have a safe trip.

At the guild, Natsu was pissed off at me because I kept on ignoring him, since I was at the guild and I was in my apartment he started to talk about me to the other guild members. "I can't believe Lucy is taking on a mission, on her own!" Lisanna looked like he was going to start laughing devilishly. "I seriously can't believe a weak person like you is taking on a mission on their own self pretty weird." Lisanna thought to herself, "I hope she dies during the mission," and she sneaked another devilish smile.

It was 4:25, 5 for minutes to go until my train comes. While I was waiting I kept on thinking of the things that Natsu and I had when we were best friends until Lisanna came… I have nothing against her; she seems practically nice just like her older sister Mira. I reckon Natsu likes Lisanna, because of the stories he told me about him and her. Why am I even thinking about this?! This is just making depressed! Why though, why couldn't he like me? I guess you're really that dense, Natsu. I sighed and my train came just in time when I stood up.

I arrived in a really big town, and I found my clients house. The client's house was so huge! No wonder they needed someone to help them get to their destination, they would've probably gotten killed if no one was there to accompany them. As I knocked on to my client's door a woman who looked around her early 30s appeared right in front of me. "So you're accompanying me to my destination, am I correct?" The woman spoke, I nodded. "I'm Lucy Heartifillia." I smiled, she smiled too.

It had been a week, there haven't been any ambushes on us at all and also, this lady hasn't said anything to me since we left the house?! I try to make a conversation with her but she never replies. This mission is so boring, omg, can something make my boredom disappear already?! I sighed and I noticed the lady was looking at me, suddenly I realised something… I don't even know what the lady's name is?! I don't even know anything about her too!

The next day went by and I was hoping that something will satisfy my boredom. I sighed; I reckon this would be like the 10th time since we left the house. "You've been sighing a lot." The woman chuckled, I giggled," Yeah, I'm pretty bored because nothing exciting is happening during this journey." The woman just looked at me. "Well I reckon you're boredom will be satisfied right now." She said and pointed to these scary looking people. I grinned and couldn't stop grinning; it's my time to shine now!

"Open the Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I yelled and Loke appeared before me. "Hello princess!" Loke winked at me, and I ignored it. "Do your thing Loke!" I yelled. I saw more coming and I knew Loke couldn't do it alone. I decided to go in the fight; I've been practicing a few combat moves so I wouldn't have to depend on my spirits all the time! I was actually doing a good job until the dream I had appeared to me again, I shook my so I could continue but I found myself in Loke's arms. His eyes looked worried, I looked at the woman, she looked normal but why was Loke looking like that… What happened to me?

When I woke up from my dreams or nightmare thing, everyone was lying on the floor I thought that Loke did all of that when I passed out. The mission went on after we beat up everyone and as we carried on, the mission was dead silent, and it was pretty spooky. It was the last day of my mission and we have arrived at our destination. "Thank you for accompanying me on my journey, here is your reward." She took out my reward money and gave it to me. "Oh and also, we will meet again someday and when that day comes, I'll teach you about your dreams." She said and disappeared right in front of me.

On my way back to Magnolia, I kept on thinking about who that lady was and how did she know about my "visions from the past"? I kept on wondering and wondering. I went straight to the landlady to pay my rent and after I went straight to the guild to let them know I'm back. As I opened the doors of the guild, I notice the members whispering. "Looks like you're back." Natsu said from the behind. I turned around, "Yeah." I said. As I turned around I saw Lisanna under his left arm, pssh, lover dovers. I turned around once again and went straight to Levy.

"Hey Levy!" I said with a smile. "Hi Lu-Chan!" She smiled. "Looks like bunny girl is back," Gajeel said. "So what happened when I was gone?" I asked curiously. "Well Lisanna was all over Natsu, pretty disgusting and she was so cheerful after you left to go on your mission." Gajeel said while eating iron bullets, I crossed my arms and sighed. "Oh by the way, lately I've been having dreams and the client told me that one day she'll teach me about my dreams." Levy looked a bit worried. "What sort of dreams were you dreaming about?" She asked. "Well… I've been dreaming this for about a month already? It always starts with fire sparks, the wind howling, the whole place destroyed and the new part to my dream is someone crying, screaming and singing… and my dream always stops at me." I said looking a bit terrified.

The others looked pretty worried and told me to go to the master about it, but he didn't know what to do but just said, "The lady who told you that she'll teach you about your dreams will probably come and help soon, she seems like a wise person." Master said, I guess I had to wait until I meet her again. I decided to go get a milkshake to clear my head up, "How was your solo mission?" Mira asked with her bright smile. "It was alright," I smiled. "But the client seemed so mysterious; she wouldn't tell me her name." "Hmm… tell me everything that happened." Mira said and I told her everything, she said the same thing as the master. I guess that was probably the only advice I was going to get.

I decided to go back to my apartment because the Natsu and Lisanna were going all over each other. I swear Natsu changed so much ever since she came back, wait did I already say that? If I did, well who cares because it's a true fact. I wonder in the future if he will ever find out that I like him… guess he won't because he's a dense idiot, well not really dense but if he did find out that I like him, I wonder what'll he do. It probably doesn't matter he has Lisanna. My stomach started growling, I guess I was hungry; I need to find some food and eat.

I went to grab food when suddenly someone slammed the door. Everyone was wondering who it was, when the whole guild saw who it was, it was that mysterious women. She walked over to Mira, "Could you please tell me where the master's office is?" asked the mysterious women. "Upstairs, to your left and you'll see these gigantic doors." Mira smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back and walked upstairs heading for the master's office.

She knocked on the door, "Come in." Master said and the women walked in. "Hellia! Why I haven't seen you for probably over a year or more, how have you been and what brings you to the guild?" Makarov smiled. "I'm here to see Lucy Heartifillia; I was her client for a mission." Hellia said. "Why are you here to see Lucy?" Makarov raised a brow. "During the mission, I read her mind and I saw her dream." Hellia continued, "The dream was from her past that she doesn't remember, but everything from her past that has been erased is coming back now."

While Hellia was in the office with the master, everyone was wondering who that woman was. "I wonder if she's a part of the magic council." Erza wondered. When the mysterious woman/Hellia came out of the office, the master introduced her to all of the members of Fairy Tail. "Everyone this woman here is Hellia, she'll be here for a while because she is here to help out." Master said. "Hey, weren't you my client?" I asked looking really confused. "Yes and I am here because of you." Hellia said sounding like an old wise woman.

"Why are you here for her?" Natsu asked. "Well that is confidential, only Lucy and I can know about it." Hellia said and Natsu pouted because he seemed really interested. "Lucy, can we please go outside and so I can fill you in on the details on why I'm here?" I nodded and we went outside. She explained everything, from now on she was going to train me so I can reveal my true powers. Capricorn came out of nowhere and looked at Hellia, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Hellia." He said. "I guess you never told her, did you?" Hellia raised an eyebrow. "Layla said I couldn't, until she meets you." Capricorn said with a serious tone.

Later on I went back to the guild and Hellia went over to talk to the master because apparently they used to go long way back. While I walked past Natsu's team table, Lisanna tripped me. "Argh!" I scraped my cheek on the floor. "Lucy! You okay?" Wendy asked looking worried, I nodded and smiled; I stood up and went get a strawberry vanilla milkshake. Lisanna came up and walked past me and whispered, "Why don't you cry to your mummy?" My veins started popping out, I started grinding my teeth because I was so angry at her. She was the one who tripped me, she also was the one who got me kicked out, and she's the one that keeps being a bitch about me. When I get stronger I'm going to challenge her and we will see who will be crying to their mummy.

* * *

**HAAIHAAI AGAIN! C:**

**That was the end of chapter one! **

**I hope you enjoyed it & remember to give me a good review. c: **

**Stay Tuned for chapter two! **

**imfabulous85/Vi-Chan out. xo **


End file.
